


just before you go

by justanotheryeoja



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheryeoja/pseuds/justanotheryeoja
Summary: Mingyu will be leaving in a few hours, and he gave Wonwoo something to hold on to while they're miles apart.





	just before you go

**Author's Note:**

> !!! This is about Mingyu leaving the country for Laws Of The Jungle :) !!!  
>  -Might contain typos (im sorry TTTT)  
> -I'm not that good in writing smut ..... but hey i tried!! :<
> 
> Hi everyone! I'm so happy that I'm able to write a meanie fic since I love them soooo much. I've been planning to write something about them since last year but because of my hectic schedule, I wasn't able to start right away. Their recent moment //yes the carrying vid lol backhugging sounds better tho// and Mingyu's LOTJ project fueled me to do this. Hehehe. So that's it! Thank you so muuuuch! :) ♥

Another tough day filled with crazy schedules came to a sweet end. The clock hits two o’clock in the morning, and nothing but the cool breeze occupies the dorm. Among a dozen of men sleeping tightly, one can’t even find a tiny chip of somnolence. Wonwoo’s eyes were wide open as he lied on his side. He feels so tired to the point that he didn’t remove his make up after the fansign event in Hongdae several hours ago. There’s no reason for him to be fully awake at this hour. He’s worn out, yet can’t sleep. He did try to close his eyes for a long while whilst searching for inner peace. He even hugged Junhui who shares the same bed with him, thinking that he might need a high rest for his tired limbs. But nothing worked. It took him countless random attempts to finally realize that the only thing keeping him awake is also the same matter bothering him since last month. The only factor that makes it worse is that it’s getting near.

 

Wonwoo picked himself up, and walked out of the silent room. He carefully walked through the living room, making his way towards the bathroom. As soon as he got in, he immediately turned the faucet on and washed his face. Wonwoo wondered if this could help him feel better, most probably not, yet it could keep him a little busy for a while; dragging him away from deadly thoughts. After completely removing his make up, Wonwoo reached for a random towel from the rack. This towel is definitely not Wonwoo’s property. From the smell itself, it’s definitely from someone whom he knows best. It made his heart cave in. Nonetheless, he still used it to wipe off any drips.

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps against the cold floor. He didn’t leave the area to look at the person who seems to be heading towards the bathroom as well. It’s probably Jeonghan or Seungkwan. They have this habit of urinating during risky hours. The door creaked open. _I forgot to lock it._ Still busy drying his face, Wonwoo remained still despite of feeling a person standing behind him. “I’ll be done in a bit.” Wonwoo spoke before finally putting the towel away from his face.

“Why are you still awake?” Out of all the people he wants to be with right now, this guy is on the top of the list. He’s none other than Kim Mingyu. His voice was so gentle, as well as his aura. He looks so adorable in his black tank top and pair of bear printed pajamas.

Wonwoo looked at him through the mirror right in front of the sink. His heart could literally melt into puddles after seeing Mingyu like this. “I used your towel. I’m sorry.” He replied, folding the towel and hanging it back on the nearby rack. Mingyu beamed in return. Jeon Wonwoo’s beauty is timeless; he makes Mingyu’s crazy little heart go wild every single time. Just as Wonwoo planned to leave Mingyu in the bathroom, the younger blocked his way towards the door. “No one would dare to wake up at 2AM just to remove their make up, you know.” answered Mingyu, cupping Wonwoo’s cheeks. “You can’t sleep?” he added.

The elder nodded in response. He kept his head down to avoid the other’s hypnotizing gaze. Mingyu must not see how anxious he is right now. Mingyu sighed before ruffling Wonwoo’s soft hair. “Me too.” _No wonder, he looks so deprived of sleep._ He was startled by the sudden touch, yet he kept composed. “Aren’t you tired from today’s schedule?” The worry and care can be felt in Mingyu’s tone. His eyes were both on Wonwoo, anticipating for a word. “Tired, but I can’t get a decent sleep. I feel very uncomfortable.”  Wonwoo replied, hesitant if he should tell Mingyu the truth.

Before their conversation go any further, Mingyu noticed a small patch of soap residue on his man’s left jaw. He took the previously used towel and carefully wiped the soap off Wonwoo’s face. He smiled upon seeing how Wonwoo blushed from the sudden action. “What would you do without me?!” he asked in a cheerful tone. A sharp look was given by the elder in return. “It’s not like I’m going to die when you’re not here.” _A summary of their relationship_. It’s always a massive push and pull thingy. Sometimes, the pushing goes too much and it’s really toxic. But when it’s the pulling that goes beyond the lines, neither of them declines.

Mingyu placed he towel back, while his heart felt a bit heavier than it should be. Wonwoo looks so bothered. He usually keeps a head down, rarely smiles in front of Mingyu, but right now, Mingyu knows something isn’t right. They’ve been together since they were 15, been in a relationship for 3 years now, and it would be a shame if Mingyu can’t point out the difference between a normal emo-type Jeon Wonwoo and a Jeon Wonwoo who’s greatly stressed out about something or someone. “I’m leaving in a few hours.” Mingyu reminded his boyfriend. “Take care of yourself when I’m not around,”

Wonwoo wanted to launch himself to Mingyu and hug him as tight as he can, but Wonwoo isn’t like that. As much as he is trying to avoid the topic, Mingyu still opened up about it. _Am I too transparent_? _He instantly knew what’s killing me._ Mingyu will be joining a reality show, Laws of The Jungle, and he will be away from the members for quite a while. It’s going to be the second time that they will be separated since the time that Wonwoo got sick. That was better though, considering the fact that Mingyu calls him regularly and pays a visit when he’s free. But this time around, no phones, no calls, no visits. Mingyu will be overseas, doing survival stuff with other people and it scares Wonwoo more than it actually scares Mingyu.

“Between the two of us, its actually you who needs to take care. It’s a dangerous place after all.” Wonwoo shyly admitted. This is his way of saying ‘take good care of yourself’ by not sounding too cheesy. Mingyu beamed and mocked the way Wonwoo spoke earlier. “It’s not like I’m going to die there.” _What a kid_. He was holding his laughter when he saw Wonwoo’s annoyed expression. To get even, the elder pinched him in his side. It’s ticklish and painful at the same time, but Mingyu just giggled. Wonwoo is such a cutie—someone who’s not good at expressing his feelings both in actions and in words. “Whatever. You’re good at everything so you will surely survive. Just don’t…..” There was an awkward pause. Mingyu wondered what he wants to say. Wonwoo can’t put it into words. He started fidgeting, his knees getting wobbly. And Mingyu interlocking his hands with Wonwoo’s didn’t actually helped at all. “…just don’t do anything that could hurt yourself. I mean if it’s too dangerous already, don’t do it anymore.” Although Wonwoo chose to avoid looking right into Mingyu’s eyes, the younger knew that his words were straight from Wonwoo’s heart. Just listening to it makes his heart jump in joy.

Mingyu grinned, used a hand to lift Wonwoo’s chin up; getting a glimpse of his beautifully tinted cheeks. “I thought you’re going to tell me not to flirt.” He teased. It’s like Wonwoo can say those words without stuttering badly or going all red. Of course he can not smoothly disperse such statements to Mingyu, unless he’s drunk because that’s when his slightly greasy and overprotective side shows up uncontrollably. “Psshh. As if I can stop you from flirting with other girls.” Wonwoo whispered in an almost inaudible tone, yet Mingyu’s ears still caught every single word. He smirked. “I never flirted with anyone, aside from you.” Mingyu cupped Wonwoo’s cheeks once again and looked him straight in the eyes with a deadly distance. So close. “You’re the only person in my heart and I will never put others above you. The world can throw lots of options in my way, but I’ll choose you, over and over again until the world gets tired of me, of us. You’re my world, and I will never get tired of you. “

Finally, Wonwoo gave in. He hugged Mingyu, so tight that the younger could barely move. They never thought that such romantic moments could happen inside the small bathroom of their dorm. “I’m going to miss you so much, loser.” Wonwoo’s voice was low as his lips were pressed against Mingyu’s shoulders. The fuzzy feeling radiates inside Mingyu’s system. It felt like all his worries, fears and concerns were wiped out as Wonwoo wrapped his arms around him. Truly, he found an angel. “I will miss you more. It feels different now. We don’t talk 24/7 here in the dorm, but I’m still fine since I can see you and be with you everyday. Now, no talks and no you. I can withstand living in the jungle, but not being able to reach you is extremely intolerable.” Mingyu sounded terrified. “That’s why I can’t sleep. I kept on thinking of you.” He admitted, pulling away from their embrace and smiling through the pain.

“Same. I can’t sleep because of you too.” Wonwoo confessed.

After that, Mingyu thought of something. “Do you want me to go?” he asked.

Shocked, Wonwoo cringed. What is he saying? “W-What do you m-mean?”

“If you don’t want me to leave, I will tell our manager that I’m not joining Laws of The Jungle. I’ll think of a good, valid reason. Just tell me. _” What a stubborn child_. Wonwoo wants him to stay, but this once in a lifetime experience will help Mingyu grow. And if it is for Mingyu’s good, Wonwoo will never get in the way. “Don’t be chicken dick. Now go to bed, and prepare for tomorrow. You’ll be leaving at 7AM, right? Still few hours to sleep.” Wonwoo wears a blank face. He tried to move away to leave the bathroom and sulk himself to sleep, but Mingyu held his wrist.

“I love you, Wonwoo.” Mingyu stated as his heart felt like it’s about to explode at any given moment.

Wonwoo sighed. When will this guy stop giving him butterflies?! “I love you.” He replied with a neutral expression, yet he’s rejoicing inside. Mingyu’s heart pounded in such speed. Every time he gazes at Wonwoo, it’s like his whole life is sitting right in front of him and treating him better.  _What did he do to deserve someone like Wonwoo?_

 

At this time of the day, the only thing that Wonwoo wanted to do is to get a decent sleep, but his boyfriend got something else in mind. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo back and carefully pushed him against the wall. As Mingyu moved closer, and closer to Wonwoo’s slightly shaking physique, a grin grew on his lips. “Can I kiss you?” he requested shamelessly. Honestly, there’s no need for him to ask for permission since Wonwoo rarely rejects his precious kisses, it’s just that he wanted to see how his beautiful boyfriend blush a little more. Wonwoo can’t keep a straight face as he started doing little awkward movements. Before he could answer, Mingyu’s face was already before him ready to put his lips against his. In a split second, their lips crashed on each other.

 It was sweet and gentle at first. This is how Mingyu usually starts. He softly kissed Wonwoo’s cold lips. The tenderness of the elder’s lips lingers on his. Wonwoo responded by kissing back, adding a little pressure. It didn’t last long before Mingyu decided to deepen it. He pushed Wonwoo harder against the wall, and passionately kissed his now drenched lips. With their lips hotly clashing and overlapping, Wonwoo gave in. He wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck and pulled him closer. That was followed by a tongue slipping into his cavern and getting a taste of him. Wonwoo moaned right on Mingyu’s lips. _Damn. That was hot_! Mingyu thought. They kissed as if they haven’t devoured each other’s lips before. It was so hot, messy, and erotic. “I’ll miss these lips.” Mingyu groaned, sucking and biting onto Wonwoo’s lower lip.  “I’ll miss you.” He said in a voice that Wonwoo haven’t heard before. He sounded like he’s begging, longing, and somehow sad.

Wonwoo closed his eyes. If this kiss is meant to turn into something else, and if that could at least put Mingyu at ease, then be it. He continued to offer his lips as his boyfriend fervently keeps the lip lock heated. Mingyu decided to put his lips on a different path, he begun kissing and licking neck which is highly sensitive. “M-Mingyu!” Wonwoo moaned, his hand gripping on Mingyu’s tank top. “Don’t l-leave marks.” he mumbled in addition. Mingyu seemed to ignore it, he continued to leave wet kisses on the elder’s pale neck.  He mouthed Mingyu’s name repeatedly.

Their hands can’t stay in a certain place for long. Mingyu have both of his hands wandering on Wonwoo’s body—exploring each place. Lost in the tempting sensation, he grabbed Wonwoo’s ass and squeezed it hard. A loud yet arousing moan escaped other’s lips. He sucked on a soft area beneath Wonwoo’s ear, and bit it hard enough to leave a pulsing, red hickey. Wonwoo could only moan in frustration and desperation. “Sorry. I can’t help it.” Mingyu whispered right into his burning ears, referring to the hickey. “You’re so fucking sexy when you moan my name.” His lips travelled south, and landed on Wonwoo’s still clothed chest. Impatient, he lifted his boyfriend’s shirt and removed it from his skinny figure. Wonwoo doesn’t have abs and all, but it’s the sexiest, prettiest body Mingyu ever saw.

The sudden dirty talk alongside with the undressing made Wonwoo squirm in ecstasy. His body was definitely craving for more. Mingyu didn’t stop; making sure that Wonwoo will be fully pleasured in every available part. Not yet recovering for the bold moves, he felt Mingyu sucking his Adam’s apple and twilling his tongue around it. It sent currents directly to his growing erection. His flat stomach was the first thing that Mingyu caressed. He gave Wonwoo a sly smirk and trapped the boy’s sensitive nipple in his lips and twitched it expertly with the use of his hot tongue. Mingyu fondled with the other, pinching and twisting the perky bud. “A-A-AHH! M-M-Mingyu—” Wonwoo moaned, digging his nails on Mingyu’s shoulders.

After making sure that the upper part is pleasured, Mingyu trailed his tongue down Wonwoo’s chest until he reached the waistband of the elder’s sweatpants. He can see the bulge on his pants and he felt so proud. _Arousing Jeon Wonwoo is not a fucking piece of cake._  Wonwoo felt his knees turn into jelly about to give up any minute from now. As Mingyu knelt down, Wonwoo’s legs trembled. Not wasting any time, Mingyu pulled the material down, leaving him in his boxers. His hard member was tenting and aching badly. Wonwoo moaned once the younger palmed it and gave it a squeeze. “Oh! You’re so hard.” Mingyu said in amazement. He rubbed the hard member against the fabric covering it. “S-Shit!” Wonwoo could only curse in response.

“I see you’re enjoying it but…” Mingyu pulled the boxers down, leaving his boyfriend completely naked. Wonwoo’s hard cock was hit by the cold air, and he hissed in pleasure. “…I need to keep this warm.” He lazily pumped Wonwoo’s member for a few times before taking it into his mouth. “F-Fuck! Mingyu, s-s-stop!” Faintly, Wonwoo begged. The bathroom is so small that he can hear the smacking and erotic sounds they make _. Are we really going to do it here_? Wonwoo pondered. But his thoughts were interrupted when Mingyu started bobbing his head. He expertly licked the sides of Wonwoo’s dick and darted out the veins with the tip of his tongue. Wonwoo had no choice but to hold Mingyu’s head and grab a fistful of his hair as his cock is being sucked perfectly _. It feels so damn good._ He watched Mingyu with half lidded eyes. The boy gripped on his thighs as it went further, taking Wonwoo completely. “A-AHH! S-so good, babe!” His cock was buried deep Mingyu’s throat that it even made the younger gag for a couple of times, yet Mingyu didn’t stop. Wonwoo, on the other hand, totally lost his control and thrusts his cock on Mingyu’s mouth. The speed increased as Mingyu’s tongue and mouth worked expertly on his manhood.

Mingyu would look up at Wonwoo and initiate a short eye contact while sucking his cock so hard. The more Wonwoo stares at him, the closer he gets to releasing. All of a sudden, Mingyu tightened his hold on Wonwoo’s thighs and he tried to spread it a little. _What is he up to now?_ “F-Fuck! Nnnggghh!” Wonwoo yelped when a wet finger slipped right into his still unstretched hole. It was painful since it went in without warning. Mingyu moved his finger in accord with his mouth. The pleasure is overwhelming. If Mingyu wants Wonwoo to keep this incident in his mind while he’s away, there’s a small chance of Wonwoo not getting an erection when recalling this. They’ve never done this before—unplanned, standing, in the dorm with members ready to use the bathroom any second.

“How does it feel?!” Mingyu asked, moving his finger faster inside Wonwoo’s ass. Consumed by the satisfying feeling, Wonwoo thrusts his ass on Mingyu’s fingers; meeting every single stroke that the younger is doing. “Fuck! You’re so hot! I can’t wait to get in you!” Mingyu added seductively. His hair is still being pulled by Wonwoo and he’s not complaining. He can’t blame his man for feeling such emotions. Mingyu pulled his finger out, earning a whimper from the other due to the sudden loss of contact. He stood up, undressed himself, and faced a red faced Wonwoo. “You like that, huh?! You like it when I put my fingers deep in your tight ass?!” he murmured upon seeing how messy his boyfriend looks. Wonwoo wasn’t able to answer because of his heavy breathing. He can feel Mingyu’s hard cock brushing against his. Before he could moan, Mingyu spoke. “Open your mouth.” Wonwoo obeyed, and as soon as his plump lips parted, Mingyu placed his middle finger in. “Suck. Make it as wet as you can.” Again, Wonwoo followed. He would occasionally moan because of the chills he’s getting from Mingyu who is using his empty hand to rub their cocks together. “I’m the only one who can make love to you, okay?” he whispered, Wonwoo nodded. Of course. Wonwoo would only give his naked body to the person who is madly in love with his naked soul—that’s no other than his Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu carried Wonwoo, legs of the elder were wrapped around his toned waist. He pulled his finger out of Wonwoo’s mouth and pushed it straight to his hole with the index finger he previously used. “Ughh! N-No teasing— I can’t hold back!” Mingyu ignored his plea; instead he rapidly fingered his man’s ass. Wonwoo was clinging onto Mingyu so tight, he even bit Mingyu’s shoulder to prevent himself from screaming out dirty things that might wake the members. The younger played Wonwoo’s ass with his fingers, until he is wriggling in pleasure. That position is pretty boring, so Mingyu, being the dominant one now, pushed Wonwoo right in front of the porcelain sink. He stood behind the elder and attacked his sweaty neck.

“D-Damn it, M-M-Mingyu!” Wonwoo hissed as Mingyu nipped back on a hickey he made earlier, abusing the sensitive spot. These words were rewarded with nothing but a smirk. Mingyu’s hands travelled south, and gripped on Wonwoo’s bare hips. His skin is just so soft and milky—so pretty for a male. The bathroom light started flickering, adding more pressure to their volatile sensations. They were still standing, incapable of breathing normally, completely naked and highly aroused. Wonwoo looked right into the sink before him and looked at the droplets of sweat landing on the ceramic material. He’s been very impatient tonight. He can’t take any of the teasing anymore. “Hmmm? What was that?” a warm hand slipped between his thighs and landed straight on his manhood, giving it another light pump. The heat within the four corners of the area was intolerable.

His back was so sweaty against Mingyu’s toned chest. He could feel the need rushing within their physique. “What should we do about this?” Mingyu sexily asked while playing with Wonwoo’s erection with one hand and the other just went somewhere else. “And this too?” A loud moan escaped Wonwoo’s lips when the guy behind him pushed two fingers into his already stretched hole. He can still feel how Mingyu played with it minutes ago, it gives him chills. The fingers were pushed deeper, curled and another groan was made. “A-A-Ahhh!” He threw his head back on Mingyu’s shoulders as pure lust took over. He hates himself for being too weak when it comes to Mingyu, and even weaker when Mingyu’s ways of pleasuring him. On the other hand, the taller guy smirked wider. He looked right into the mirror in front of them and admired the majestic view. Wonwoo’s eyes were closed, lips wet and parted, and his dick is hard on his hands.  This is how Mingyu wants it. This is how he wants Wonwoo. “Please—”the elder begged in a weak tone.

Being a fucking tease, Mingyu ignored his request once more and moved the fingers in and out in a slow, excruciating speed. “Please what!?” Wonwoo isn’t the type who would vulgarly say what he needs, but Mingyu knows how to turn his murmurs into dirty, loud verses. “Tell me…” he licked the shell of Wonwoo’s ear. “What do you want me to do?” He can feel Wonwoo’s walls clamp on his digits. He can’t wait give it to his man, but a little more teasing will surely spice everything up later. “My fingers can’t stay here for too long, you know.”  Wonwoo’s legs were shaking with every move that Mingyu does. He can’t grip on something, aside from the slippery sink.

The thirst is real. It’s embarrassing to beg for him to get fucked hard, but Mingyu can’t just strip him naked, kiss every part of his body, fondle his privates and leave him hanging.  He must get what he wants, one way or another. “Mingyu, please!” he spoke, thrusting his ass on Mingyu’s fingers. “Fuck!” Mingyu roughly moaned. That was fucking hot! Wonwoo have never been this desperate. Maybe because they’re standing and the thrill of getting caught by the members triples the pleasure. “Just fucking say it already!” he complained, rubbing the tip of Wonwoo’s cock.

“Why don’t you j-just…” Wonwoo tried to speak as clear as possible. “…put your c-cock in me!?”  

That’s the little encouragement that sent Mingyu off the edge.

He took the condom that he brought with him earlier and placed it on his hard cock. Wonwoo never thought that the boy brought a condom with him when he entered the bathroom earlier. _He planned this?_

Before anything else, Mingyu looked back to at his precious boyfriend. Their eyes met and although they’ve done this many times, he can always sense a chip of fear written in Wonwoo’s dreamy eyes. This is one of the things that break Mingyu’s intense drive seconds before lovingly destroying him again. His bad boy looks instantly vanished and turned into a softer one. He can't be too edgy in front of a fluffy Wonwoo. A cutiepie yet so damn sexy Jeon Wonwoo. He went closer to caress the boy's flushed cheeks and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'll take good care of you tonight." he reminded, turning Wonwoo around to their previous position. ”Take this as a reminder that no matter where I am, I only have you in my heart. I love you so much.”

Wonwoo could feel his heart pound faster—it’s Mingyu’s habit to say overly cheesy stuff during sex and Wonwoo will never be used to the innocent and sincere feeling that comes with it. He wants Mingyu to enjoy this as much as he will surely do. "You ready?" asked Mingyu, Fingers finding its way to his puckering hole once again. The hype was taken back when he inserted three of his fingers for the last time. "S-Shit! Stop teasing!" Wonwoo said with his eyes closed. His ass was already pointed straight into Mingyu's cock; silently inviting it in.

Mingyu can't hold back anymore as well so he gave his cock a few strokes and went closer to Wonwoo. He allowed his cock to slide between the elder's butt cheeks and slowly thrusting it there. "I want you to do something..." he requested right into Wonwoo's ears.

Voice shaking, Wonwoo replied. "W-What's that?"

Abruptly, Mingyu pushed his throbbing dick inside Wonwoo. He went all in; making sure every inch of him is embraced by the erotic heat from his favorite guy. Wonwoo winced in pain. It always stings a bit. The size of Mingyu's buddy is no joke. The man is tall so never expect less. He tried to adjust by moving his ass sideward. "A-Ah! Mingyu!" He whispered. Mingyu grinned, loving the heat that’s surrounding him. Wonwoo feels so good as always. He pulled a handful of Wonwoo's hair, earning a yelp from the other. "Look at the mirror." he mumbled. "Watch yourself as I fuck you, okay?"

The idea of it increased the tension. Mingyu can be rough at some nights, Wonwoo likes it though. The elder nodded slowly and focused on how he looks; wrecked and sweaty. While Mingyu still got that god-like image. Beads of sweat rolling down his abs, his hair was pushed up and he’s biting his lips sinfully. _This kid knows how I like him_. Wonwoo thought. All his fantasies were interrupted as Mingyu slowly moved. “Ouch!” he mouthed at the abrupt movement.

Mingyu groaned and tightly gripped on Wonwoo’s slim waist, too tight that it could possible make bruises and red marks. “I can’t hold back a-anymore.” He hissed, pulling his cock out only to push it back with much force. They moaned in unison at the fiery friction “I…I need you!” he added, thrusting deeper. Wonwoo lost it. He stood as steady as he could and gave much access to Mingyu. “H-harder!” he said in a low voice before glancing at the mirror in front of them. _Shit. I’ve never been this turned on in my entire life_. He said to himself. 

As requested, the taller guy followed. He repeated the same thing—pulling out and slamming deeply—until hints of pain were no longer heard in Wonwoo’s low, almost incoherent moans. However, the mumbles turned into loud curses and dirty words. Eyes fixed on the mirror; he can see how Mingyu pounds into him from behind. His member feels so sensitive despite of not being touched at all. His knees are about to give out in no time. “You’re so beautiful, my love.” Mingyu softly said, nibbling on Wonwoo’s ear, before starting onto his lover through the mirror in front of them. “When was the last time you begged to be fucked this hard, huh?!” Wonwoo can’t even recall. Good thing, Mingyu’s holding him securely.  His hip bone hits the edge of the sink with every thrust that Mingyu does. His back is starting to hurt too because of their unusual position. Wonwoo likes it when they’re just lying down or sitting on the couch, but they’re both in need so no time to be picky. And besides, he’ll take Mingyu in any possible way. Pleasure and lust occupied their young bodies. “A-AHHH! M-Mingyu—Slow d-d-down a bit!” Wonwoo’s afraid that he might cum in a few seconds. But Mingyu didn’t listen. He slowed down in an agonizing speed, yet the friction felt ten times better—too slow and erotic. _What a jerk_. He knew that Wonwoo can’t take this. It’s one of his weaknesses; more like a forbidden move that Mingyu does to send Wonwoo to euphoria. “You want me to slow down, huh?!” Mingyu leaned closer and left butterfly pecks on the elder’s back. He rested his lips on Wonwoo’s neck and ravished a sweet area. The messy kissing happened when Wonwoo angled his head to meet the other’s lips. Mingyu can feel the vibrations of Wonwoo’s moans which made his cock twitch inside his ass. “Mingyu…” Wonwoo said in between the kisses. “Hmmm?” Answered Mingyu, still doing the same movements.

“They…the members…might see—“ The words were not correctly arranged, but Wonwoo hoped he made sense. Mingyu pulled away from the lip lock and made Wonwoo look back on the mirror. “And you don’t want that!?” he teased. _Of course not! Are you out of your mind?!_ Wonwoo’s breath hitched. “You don’t want them to see how lovely their Wonu hyung is?!” _Of course not! It’s for your eyes only. Only for you._ Wonwoo kept all these to himself. It’s not that Mingyu wants to share his belongings; he’s only making fun of his man.

“We need to keep quiet.” Wonwoo said, looking at Mingyu through the mirror.

A smirk appeared in his lips. “Then keep those moans hushed if you can…” Mingyu responded while reaching for Wonwoo’s cock and rapidly pumping it in accord with his thrusts. “M-Ming—A-A-Ahhh!” How can he keep his voice low if Mingyu pushes him to the limit like this? “…but you can’t, so let’s just see what’s going to happen.” Ended the other with such dominance. Wonwoo was helpless, all that he could do at the moment was to stare at the mirror, admire Mingyu and moan shamelessly. His thrust became wild. They’re _close._ Wonwoo’s certain about it.

Mingyu inhaled Wonwoo’s the addicting scent. His skin’s so soft that he actually feels guilty when he creates a small bruise or hickey somewhere in the elder’s perfect physique. He finally hit Wonwoo’s spot, making him moan and shiver. “There!” the latter said. Knowing what to do, Mingyu attacked the said button which increased the satisfaction. “Don’t s-stop! Mingyu..I’m almost—”

“You’re gonna cum?!” Mingyu asked gently. He removed his grip on Wonwoo’s waist and wrapped his arms around his man’s body instead. In simpler words, Mingyu’s back hugging him. He rested his face on a warm space between Wonwoo’s neck and shoulders. It’s Mingyu’s safe haven. “Y-yeah—” Wonwoo’s responses were always cut short because of an upcoming moan.

Mingyu can feel the walls clench around his dick. His mind went blank and continued thrusting into Wonwoo. The only thing in his mind was Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. “Ming—” The hand on Wonwoo’s cock went too fast as well. He’s almost there. “I’m clo—”

Pre cum oozed from Wonwoo’s slit. Few more tugs and Wonwoo came all in Mingyu’s hands. Few seconds after that, Mingyu did the same. It is safe to say that the way Wonwoo tightened his walls around Mingyu’s erection and the erotic sounds that he made when he released helped a lot in making him cum sooner than expected. Still riding their orgasm, they stayed in that position to support their tired limbs. Mingyu sensed how Wonwoo’s trying to get rid of the enigmatic aftermath just to stand properly. And Mingyu doesn’t want that. More than anyone, he believes that Wonwoo is the person who should be enjoying this the most. “It’s okay, babe. I got you.” He whispered, letting Wonwoo’s weight drop on his body. “I got you.” _Always, Wonwoo. Always_. He whispered over and over again alongside with the usual _I love yous_ and more soothing words he usually say like _you did well, that was good, you’re perfect_. He pulled his limp cock out of Wonwoo, removed the used condom and tossed it into a trash bin.

Wonwoo followed every word that the younger said. He can’t move nor gather himself up right away after what happened. The cozy feeling of being in Mingyu’s arms is something he’ll always choose above any fortune in this universe. With his eyes closed, he rested his head back on Mingyu’s broad shoulders. The feeling of the younger’s touch still ghosts over his bare skin. Every moment, from different nights, were vividly stored in his mind and imprinted in his body. “Tell me, you planned this?” he asked Mingyu. “Following me here in the bathroom and –”

“And if I said yes,” Mingyu answered, carefully turning Wonwoo’s body so that they could talk face to face. As expected, Jeon Wonwoo’s after-sex face defines perfection. Their eyes met and a smile automatically appeared on their lips. _Damn_ , Mingyu is a huge sucker for Wonwoo’s expensive smiles. His arms still holding the elder’s waist. “…will you tell me that it’s a bad idea?” He pushed the streaks of bangs on Wonwoo’s forehead. Exhausted, Wonwoo allowed himself to fall on Mingyu’s body, hugging the tall figure.  “Not at all, but you are leaving later—” A long yawn broke his sentence. “—and you should be resting by now.” With all the things that they did earlier that day, it’s impossible for someone to still do an activity that’s as tiring as this. But we all know Mingyu and Wonwoo; they’re beyond unstoppable.

“By the time you wake up tomorrow, I’m already in the airport. I’m going to miss you, Wonwoo.” Mingyu stated in a weak tone. He hugged Wonwoo tight and kissed his forehead.

Having a boyfriend who’s always in need of reassurance is quite tiring as well. “For the nth time, I’ll miss you too.” Wonwoo answered. Mingyu took the small towel behind them, removing the sticky fluids running down through their tired, sore limbs. It was so peaceful knowing that its just the two of them now, showering each other the love they missed, and they’ll be missing. Wonwoo inhaled Mingyu’s sweet scent. He’ll definitely long for this human being, his favorite guy.

“I love you! Do you love me?” Mingyu asked.

With much affection, Wonwoo replied. “A million times, yes.”

They may be separated for a couple of weeks, but at least they shared something meaningful and beautiful tonight. Every action is enough to make Wonwoo feel special. However, he will surely feel empty once the reality kicks in. “I won’t give you rules to follow while I’m gone because I fucking trust you, you sloth.” _If their love doesn’t include insults and roasting each other, that’s not meanie couple,_ “But you can…” Mingyu reached for Wonwoo’s hand and placed it on top of his crotch. “...touch yourself when you miss me too much.”

Embarrassed, Wonwoo retreats his hand away from his own cock. _What the hell, Kim Mingyu_! “Fuck you.” He raised his middle finger. “We just finished our _I will miss you_ sex, and I bet the _I missed you so much_ sex is going to be hotter; enough to burn this bathroom down.” The smirk in his face grew bigger. Mingyu stared right into Wonwoo’s eyes and gave him a surprise kiss. “Shit! I can’t wait for that!” He exclaimed in excitement, and it left Wonwoo silent. _Oh damn, Mingyu._

Consumed by fatigue, Wonwoo found himself yawning frequently. They’re still stark naked, and its already past 3 o’clock at dawn, almost 4AM. Anyone could surely knock and use the bathroom. He allowed Mingyu to carry him towards the nearby shower. As much as he wants to stand on his own, it’s his boyfriend’s fault why he can’t support himself, so better let him take responsibility. Not to mention, Mingyu’s body is extra warm, perfect for the spine chilling coldness during these hours. “What are you doing?!” Wonwoo sleepily intrigued, feeling the water all over his body. “Sleep, I’ll take care of everything.”. Wonwoo isn’t heavy, but carrying him for a long time would surely hurt Mingyu’s muscles afterwards. Nonetheless, Mingyu still decided to carry him. Going for an extra mile won’t is okay, and he’ll surely miss cuddling with this lovely person sleeping on his arms. He kissed Wonwoo’s forehead.

It’s always nice to see how Mingyu goes back to the super mushy and cringe worthy boyfriend he is after a steamy session. Wonwoo loved the warmth—the warmth that was all for him. He can feel Mingyu’s hand rubbing his back, probably washing off the sweat. He’s not ready to send Mingyu off later, so the best thing that he could do right now is to make the most out of the time left for them.

“Come back safely, okay? Don’t fucking break a bone or injure yourself. Don’t let a tiger eat you alive. Make sure your hands are clean before eating, and I know you’re always hungry but be careful of what you’re going to eat. Don’t just pee anywhere, be kind to the nature. Clumsy people like you should be forbidden to join such shows. What a loser.” This voice—strict yet filled with love. Mingyu can’t see Wonwoo’s face right now, but he’s sure that his boyfriend’s words are genuine. A weird heat crept on his cheeks. His boyfriend is such a _tsundere_ , and he loves it.

Wonwoo has already drifted to sleep while letting the warm water cleanse their bodies. Mingyu dried his body with a towel, picked his clothes, wore them back, and hummed to their favorite songs. Once they’re both ready, Mingyu noiselessly stepped out of the bathroom with Wonwoo sleeping deeply in his arms. The dorm’s dark and his sight landed on his luggage. Sighing, he went straight to Wonwoo’s room where the other members are still sleeping. He cautiously placed him on his bed and kissed his lips for the final time before leaving. “See you soon, my love.” He mumbled then quickly pecked on Wonwoo’s forehead, and he left the room filled with hope and anticipation.

 


End file.
